Festival de la ilusión
by Dream.6c
Summary: Nueva ciudad, nuevo país, nuevo continente! Serena Tsukino tendrá que enfrentar a esas y más cosas cuando entre a su nueva Universidad..., lo que ella no esperaba, era que los estudios no serían su única preocupación en el lugar, ¡Oh Dios, Sálvame! S&D!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas Liiindas y preciooosas!, este será mi nuevo Fic, que se me ocurrio hace días, pero estoy recién estrenándolo… solo porque ya estamos llegando a mitad de año y bueno,… después de tanto estrés laboral, ¡Hay que empezar de nuevo!**_

_**Les pido como siempre, su apoyo y comprensión! Y muchos Revieews xD**_

_**Un lindo día y ojala les guste mi nueva idea :)**_

_**Paz!**_

**Capítulo 1**

'_El hombre es caliente  
Como siete pulgadas del sol del mediodía'_

'Whoa ¡Adoro esta canción!' penso irremediablemente Serena, se lanzó de golpe al interior del lamborghini urus y subió el volumen de los parlantes a su máxima potencia, dejando que la música la empapara con su letra y moviendo sus caderas acordes al ritmo pegajoso de la canción que comenzaba.

'_Te escucho susurrar y las palabras se funden con todos  
Pero tu quedas tan bien. _

_Mi muñequita, mi española Mona Lisa de Harlem  
Tu eres mi razón para la razón, el paso en mi ranura'_

La voz de Rob Thomas sonaba tan sensual combinada con los ritmos de Santana provocándole unas enormes ganas de saltar encima del auto y bailar, '¡Esto es vida!' Farfullaba en su interior, mientras seguía limpiando los vidrios del 'auto' frente a sus ojos, aun así, no dejo de moverse y de vez en cuando, ocupaba sus útiles de trabajo como micrófono.

'_Y si dijiste que esta vida no es lo suficientemente buena  
Yo daría mi mundo para levantarte'  
_

"¡Serena!, ¡Ey! ¡Serena!" Grito una voz lejana en su oído, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarla frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se inclinó por el capot del auto para limpiar el parabrisas ignorando la voz de su querida amiga, mientras cantaba más fuerte, para mantener la farsa, claro está.

'_Yo podría cambiar mi vida para satisfacer tu humor  
Porque tú eres tan suave'_

"¡Auch!" se levantó de golpe al sentir una fuerte y juguetona nalgada en su trasero. "Eso me dolió" Dijo mirando los ojos violetas de Hotaru mientras se frotaba el trasero calmando la pequeña punzada de dolor, "Esto –apunto su trasero, donde recibió el golpe– de seguro dejara una hematoma" Se quejó lloriqueando, Hotaru se rio alegremente de sus quejas causando una mueca de disconformidad en el rostro de Serena.

"Si me hubieses tomado en cuenta al primer grite que te proferí, no hubiese tenido la necesidad de pegarte" Respondió Hotaru alegremente mientras se apoyaba en el auto para conversar con su amiga. Serena rodo los ojos exasperada, mientras apuntaba con el dedo la radio con la música que sonaba de fondo tan fuerte que impedía una conversación decente. Hotaru rio y Serena se adentró al auto escuchando por última vez, el coro de la canción que sonaba.

"_Y es como el océano bajo la luna  
Bien es lo mismo como la emoción que tengo de ti  
Tú tienes la clase de amor que podría ser tan suave  
Dame tu corazón, hazlo real, o también olvídate de eso"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de Rob Thomas antes de salir del auto ya en silencio. El bullicio a su alrededor no tardó en llegar acosando los oídos de las amigas pero permitiéndoles la intimidad necesaria para comenzar su plática.

Serena se acercó a las mangueras que habían cerca de los autos en la Estación de Servicios donde trabajaba, y se remojo las manos secándoselas con papel.

"Y… que te trae por aquí tan temprano Hotaru" Dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca de su amiga, el sol pegaba fuertemente en sus hombros y estaba totalmente empapada después de haber terminado de lavar esa majestuosa pieza de automóvil. Hotaru seguía inclinada sobre ella, con un sombrero veraniego que la cubría del sol y unos lentes oscuros para que nadie la reconociese.

"Da la casualidad de que caminaba por aquí y dije… ¿Por qué no venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga?" Dijo ella, fingiendo inocencia, Serena no se lo trago ni por un segundo.

"No nací ayer Hotaru, Escúpelo" Dijo bruscamente mientras una traviesa sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios, Hotaru miro al suelo apenada y Serena supo que temía decirle algo.

"Ok, pero prométeme que no te enojaras" Dijo ella, Serena frunció el ceño pero asintió. "Lo prometo" Susurró, Hotaru asintió e inspiro una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar.

"Debo irme a Londres a filmar unos videos musicales para mis nuevos singles…" Serena sintió una pequeña punzada de abatimiento al escuchar a su amiga.

Hotaru Tomoe era una estrella del Rock Pop casi mundialmente reconocida, hija del científico loco el Dr. Tomoe y una Actriz reconocida. Tenía apenas veinte años pero se había criado en un mundo envuelto por las cámaras fotográficas y paparazzi rodeándolos, participando en su niñez en una variedad de comerciales publicitarios y series publicadas aquí en Estados Unidos, lanzo su carrera de artista bajo el nombre ficticio de "The Saturns" a la edad de los 15 años y era su amiga desde los 10. Se toparon por casualidad en un pequeño bosque tras la escuelita municipal donde asistía Serena, Hotaru estaba huyendo de un set de grabación en el que su madre insistía en que participara, pero que ella repudiaba, así que Serena le brindo ayuda y un escondite mientras se terminaba el casting. Fue el día en que se hicieron amigas inseparables.

Serena sonrió melancólicamente al recordar, estaba a punto de decirle algo para tranquilizarla, pero el rostro de culpabilidad en Hotaru le indico que aún faltaba parte de la historia. Frunció nuevamente el ceño.

"¿Y…?" Pregunto.

"Londres es una ciudad muy grande… y muy linda… pensé que quizás… podríamos… claro, solo si no te molesta…bueno yo…"Balbuceo ella, Serena respiro con paciencia y dijo.

"¿Bueno yo… que?" Hotaru se mordió el labio y se agacho a su altura.

"Oh Serena, no podía irme sola, no podía… eres mi mejor amiga y no podría soportar saber que estas al otro lado del continente." Dijo ella suplicante ablandando el corazón de Serena. Serena tomo su rostro entre las manos y le dijo amorosamente.

"Hotaru... sabes que siempre seremos amigas, no importa cuántos planetas pusieran entre nosotras Linda." Le dijo mientras la abrazaba con cariño, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que Hotaru había dicho en realidad. "Ah… ¿a que te refieres con que no podías irte sola?"

Hotaru se mordió el labio…, "¿Recuerdas esa universidad a la que querías entrar el año pasado… pero no lo hiciste para no dejarme sola?" Serena frunció el ceño recordando.

"¿La que está en Inglaterra?" Pregunto con cautela. Hotaru sonrió ampliamente.

"Más específicamente, la que está en las afueras de Londres Sere ¿No será maravilloso?" Dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a brincar emocionada. Serena se sorprendió con su repentino cambio de humor, _esta chica es bipolar, _pensó y luego recordó que Hotaru se ponía así siempre que hacían algún tipo de maldad. Se sintió marear.

"Hotaru… ¿podrías explicarte? Yo… yo no entiendo nada…" Dijo Serena mientras la recorría un aire frio por la espina dorsal… _Oh mierda… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hotaru esta vez?_

Hotaru extendió la mano para entregarle una pequeña carta, ya pasado todo el sentimiento de culpabilidad inicial y con una sonrisa que decía, '_ya me lo agradecerás después' _Serena no sabía porque dudaba tanto de su sonrisa. Abrió la carta con manos temblorosas.

ANDERSON UNIVERSITY.

CARTA **DE ACEPTACIÓN**.

Nueva York, 14 de Julio de 2011.

Oxford Street, 35 - 5th floor  
LONDON WC XY 5678  
Gran Bretaña

Sección de Formación Profesional.

Srta. Serenity Bunny Tsukino. Presente:

Por medio de la presente se le informa su admisión en nuestra casa de estudios, como estudiante de Intercambio en la Facultad de Ciencias de las Artes, después de haber logrado suficiencia en el examen de admisión que presento el día 15 de Mayo de 2009, la cual le permite ingresar a la opción que usted eligió.

Para finiquitar su admisión, es necesario que se presente a la rectoría de la escuela en el lapso de 15 días antes del comienzo de clases, para que se le asignen sus habitaciones y horarios.

Se le requerirán tres fotografías tamaño carné.  
Copia del certificado de Secundaria.  
Copia del certificado de Preparatoria o Bachillerato.

Copia del certificado de su primer año en la Universidad East Corst.  
Copia del Carné de identificación (en caso de ser menor la del padre o tutor).

Pasaporte.  
Comprobante de Domicilio.  
Correo electrónico.

Se requerirá como acordamos, solo el pago de derechos de inscripción, la cuales deberá realizarlas en una de las instituciones Bancarias con las cuales tenemos convenios.

ATENTAMENTE  
Área de inscripciones y admisión  
Director Fitzwilliam Burns.

Por más que leía y releía la carta aun no podía captar el mensaje entre sus letras… _estudiante,… estudiante de Intercambio en Inglaterra, Estudiante de Intercambio en Anderson University, Estudiante de INTERCAMBIO._

"Oh Dios Mío, Oh Dios Mío, ¡Oh-Dios-Mío! Hotaru ¡Eres la mejor!" Chillo fuertemente Serena abrazándose a su amiga quien también reía de la emoción, ambas saltaron y se abrazaron entre sí. "No puedo creerlo, ¡iré a Anderson University! ¡Iré a Anderson University!-" Hotaru rodo los ojos ante la emoción de Serena.

"Y yo que pensé que te enojarías al enterarte… ¡Estaba tan asustada Sere!" chillo fingidamente Hotaru, emocionada, con una sonrisita engreída tironeando en sus labios, _si claro… asustada, _pensó Serena riendo.

"¿Y?... ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Pregunto Serena como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Oh… ¡esta es la mejor parte! ¡Nos iremos pasado mañana!" Serena la miro totalmente sorprendida, procesando toda la información… "Nos iremos el viernes por la mañana, aunque en realidad, tu entraras en un mes a la universidad, pero mientras, quiero que estemos ¡juntas en Londres!, pero no te angusties… ya he hablado con Ikuko y Kenji, ¡y están totalmente de acuerdo!" Chillo emocionada por su gran hazaña.

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?" Chillo Serena al borde del abismo, esta chica estaba loca…, recién hoy le había entregado la carta y ya quería irse pasado mañana, y para rematar, le había hablado ¡ya a sus padres del asunto! "¿Hace cuánto lo sabes Hotaru?"

"¿Hace cuánto sé que, Sere?" Dijo, haciéndosela inocente. No señor, Serena no caería en su juego.

"¿Cuándo te llego esta carta?" Le respondió, moviendo la carta frente a sus narices, dejándole a entender que no estaba jugando. Hotaru pareció levemente intimidada.

"Hace solo unas semanas… pero no te preo…"

"¡La recibiste hace unas semanas y vienes a decírmelo HOY!"

"Si, ya te lo dije, pero ya le pedí a Ikuko que viera tu ropa para…"

"¡Espera, espera!" Insistió Serena, levantando ambas manos para que Hotaru no siguiera. Respiro profundamente. "A ver si entiendo… Le has dicho a mama que me prepare una maleta para partir a Londres…"

"No solo eso, si no que ya he enviado lo que Ikuko y yo consideramos ideal para la universidad" Dijo Hotaru, sin entender todavía la frustración de Serena, quien emitió un gemido ahogado.

"Ok,… me han preparado una maleta, me han enviado ropa a la Universidad, supongo que me han comprado pasajes para el avión y han pagado mi colegiatura… ahora ¿Quién las autorizo para hacer eso?"

"Kenji" Dijo Hotaru, como si eso justificara cada acción que ella e Ikuko hicieron. Serena se sorprendió al escucharlo. "Dijo que quería darte algo que tu apreciaras,… de hecho, fue el quien consiguió que te eligieran a ti como alumna de intercambio"

A Serena se le humedecieron los ojos, ella no se había criado con Kenji. La relación de él y su madre había finalizado antes de que él se enterase que Ikuko estaba embarazada y Serena no lo había conocido hasta que cumplió 15 años, cuando el volvió para enterarse que era padre e intentar recuperar a la hija perdida. Serena lo habría aceptado con gusto, si no fuese porque a pesar de su obvio parecido, el hombre le había pedido un examen de ADN. Ella nunca pudo perdonarle la desconfianza y el insulto a su madre. Pero al parecer Kenji si quería hacer las paces con ella… siendo así, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar todo.

"Creo que es hora de que vayas perdonándolo Sere" Le dijo Hotaru sabiamente, Serena la fulmino con la mirada para luego cambiar rápidamente de tema.

"Creo que aceptare su regalo, pero nos iremos en una semana" Sentencio Serena, sabiendo que eso desviaría la atención de su amiga.

"¡¿Qué?, ¡pero Sere, los pasajes están comprados!" Chillo fuertemente, la gente del aparcamiento se giró en su dirección, mirando por un par de segundos más la cara conocida de Hotaru. El más intrépido de ellos aulló fuertemente _¡es Hotaru, vocalista de The Saturns, Aaahh!_, y esa fue su señal de partida.

Hotaru se lanzó en picada al lamborgini que Serena había lavado, mientras ella recogía del suelo su bolso y le hacía señas con la mano a su querida jefa, si, su jefa, y como era de esperarse, ella sonrió exasperada, pero les devolvió el saludo escuchando el grito de Serena.

"¡Vuelvo pronto Mama!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mis niñas Lindaas y preciosas; Aquí les regalo mi segundo capítulo! Ya en el próximo tengo planeado que aparezca Darien, así que ¡Paciencia!**_

_**Les dejo en mi perfil unos cuantos enlaces como referencia a algunos lugares que quizá no describí bien, pero encontré una foto similar a lo que imaginaba :)**_

_**(Arregle un pequeño detalle que amablemente Minisvenus me informo, y que yo no había notado D:… así que, ahora sí!) **_

_**Y Como siempre, mucho amor y reviews!**_

_**Paz!**_

**Capítulo 2**

"Oh Sere, te extrañare tanto" Dijo Hotaru mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, Serena le respondió el fraternal cariño.

"Hotaru, estarás a una menos de una ciudad lejos de mí,… podrás visitarme cuando quieras" Dijo Serena mientras la soltaba para apretarle ambas manos en señal se afectó "… además, ¡hemos pasado todo el mes juntas!..., no te deprimas…"

Hotaru dio un pequeño y lastimero gemido, como de un animal ahogado expresando su tristeza, Serena sonrió al dramatismo de tu amiga.

"También te extrañare Hotaru…" Le dijo con sinceridad, mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

"Tienes que enviarme un e-mail ¡todos los días!, y contarme cada cosa que ocurra aquí, ¡Todo!" Le chillo emocionada, Serena rio alegremente, Hotaru era muy bipolar a veces.

"Si mama,… todos los días…" Dijo en su tono bromista, Hotaru le saco la lengua, y se acomodó los lentes oscuros, ya olvidando todas sus penas.

"Hablando de eso, Ikuko te envió un último regalo…, dijo que lo adorarías" Serena rodo los ojos ante el exceso de su madre.

"¿Y que es esta vez?" Pregunto con una sonrisita, Hotaru se bajó sus lentes de sol 'dolce gabbana' a la altura de su nariz, y le regalo un guiño juguetón.

"Ya lo veras" Dijo, y luego le entrego una pequeña cajita como las que se usan para los anillos de boda, Serena frunció el ceño "Dijo que esto te serviría"

Hotaru se acercó a ella una última vez, y compartieron el último abrazo que se darían en mucho tiempo.

"¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto!" Susurro Serena emocionada. Ambas rieron ante el comentario. "Pues créelo amiga"

Hotaru se alejó de ella con su andar de bailarina y mientras ingresaba a su Toyota Tundra del año –al que ella llamaba 'Camioneta modesta'–, se despedía con la mano de Serena. Ella le respondió la despedida de igual forma, y Hotaru le dio instrucciones al chofer para que se pusiera en marcha. Cuando se estaban alejando de Serena, Hotaru saco la cabeza por la ventana y le regalo el último grito que llamo la atención de más de una persona curiosa.

"¡Saludos a Molly!" Serena rio y levanto los brazos muy altos, para que no la perdiera de vista "¡Ok!" Le respondió mientras el auto desaparecía de su perímetro de visión.

Se giró para encarar a su nueva Universidad y sonrió ampliamente. Este había sido su sueño desde niña, ingresar a Anderson University.

Había solo dos personas paseando por allí, y ambas de ellas corrían con la camiseta azul y amarilla de la Universidad y unas cuantas pancartas. Serena supuso que debían estar todos los demás alumnos en el partido de hoy. Anderson University era una universidad de un gran prestigio allí en las afueras de Londres, y cada cosa que ellos hacían, se tomaba como un gran momento de sacar a la luz su excelencia académica, y eso también se aplicaba a los deportes. Serena miro el campus recreándose con la 'primera' impresión de esa parte de la Universidad.

Si bien, era la primera vez que la veía en persona, había estado mirando miles de fotografías del campus y ya casi la conocía por completo.

La fachada del primer edificio que vio daba la impresión de tener años de antigüedad, y parecía un castillo gótico de la época feudal, Serena casi esperaba que saliera un caballero errante por las puertas para subirla a su caballo y llevarla al interior, esa era la Facultad de Artes. En momentos como este, era en los que Serena se preguntaba porque había elegido esta universidad tan anticuada entre todas sus posibilidades. Sonrió soñadoramente, solo bastaba con recorrer el campus, su facultad, o los propios internados para recordar el porqué.

Serena tenía 20 años, y este sería su primer año en Anderson University, más el segundo año estudiando Artes. Había vivido toda su vida en Nueva York, es decir, en otro continente. Había buscado muchísimas universidades en su país, carreras por doquier que se ajustaran a su personalidad liberal pero moralmente cristiana, encontrando por fin, a Anderson University. Pero cuando tenía todo listo para irse, su madre había enfermado, Hotaru había tenido una ligera depresión y había tenido que cambiar sus planes e inscribirse a la Universidad East Cost para quedarse con ambas.

Aun así, siguió añorando la universidad, y no por su malla curricular, o la buena evaluación de los docentes del establecimiento, fue la arquitectónica de su facultad lo que la enamoro, parecía un gran castillo bordeado de agua y árboles, alejado del ajetreo vulgar de la ciudad, dándole un enfoque casi mágico y llenándola de recuerdos de un pasado misterioso y lleno de magia.

Y aunque su primer año en la Universidad East Cost no la había decepcionado, y aunque ella se había sentido como una esponja absorbiendo cada información que sus maestros les daban, no era lo mismo entrar allá, ¡que estar entrando aquí!

Kenji le dijo que estudiaría con una beca que había conseguido en Nueva York, no exactamente por ser la estudiante más inteligente, si no por ser de intercambio y una estudiante ejemplar para enviar afuera. Y ciertamente estaba feliz de que la Academia le perdonase todos esos años llegando tarde a clases. Kenji pagaría la matricula entre otros gastos básicos, e Ikuko insistió en que quería pagar el internado. Sonrió abiertamente.

La Facultad de Ciencias de las Artes era un patrimonio cultural, al borde de uno de los brazos del Rio Támesis a y tras ella un frondoso bosque, Hotaru había insistido en que era _definitivamente_ el sitio ideal para llegar a hurtadillas con una cantante famosa. Pero ciertamente no era el sitio ideal para poder empezar a buscar la secretaria de la Universidad.

Serena bufo un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar con su único bolso hippie, donde guardaba solo unas pocas ropas y útiles de aseo, dado que Ikuko y Hotaru se habían encargado de enviar todo a su habitación.

La facultad de Artes estaba apartada del resto de la Universidad por el comienzo del bosque, y para poder llegar al resto del campus, debía atravesar un ancho sendero de al menos unos 20 metros de largo, rodeado por frondosos árboles a cada costado y donde habían solo dos faroles anticuados situados en cada punta del corto camino. _Genial, _pensó Serena con una sonrisita, _¡Esto está de película!_

Era el comienzo del crepúsculo cuando ¡por fin!, se adentró a la oficina de la administración. La estancia era amplia, con unos sillones de espera y gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, y el primer escritorio, tenía una pequeña leyenda que decía 'Recepción', allí se dirigió Serena. Había varia una señora regordete con mirada arrogante pero sonrisa gentil, Christine, decía su etiqueta, estaba concentrada leyendo un papel frente a sus narices.

"Umm… ¿disculpe?" No hubo respuesta.

Serena exhalo un fuerte suspiro, y golpeo muy suavemente el escritorio de la Señora, para llamar su atención. Levantó la mirada de su escritorio con una gran sonrisa, Serena no pudo evitar respondérsela, y rápidamente dijo;

"Soy Serena Tsukino… Soy la estudiante de Intercambio"

"Hola cariño, bienvenida a Anderson University…" Dijo mientras comenzaba a ingresar mis datos a la computadora frente a ella. Imprimió rápidamente una serie de papeles "Aquí tienes tu horario y un mapa de la Universidad…" _Vaya, aquí sí que son eficientes, _pensó Serena sonriente mientras Christine le entregó un montón de papeles para llenar. Tan pronto como termino, salió aburrida pero feliz de la oficina. Agh, odiaba el papeleo, pero valdría la pena. Sonrió.

Whoa, la Universidad era muchísimo más grande de lo que ella creía, y mucho más moderna. Al parecer todo el aire mágico y seductor se conservara la fachada, pero por dentro se notaba a la perfección el uso de la tecnología.

El internado era un gran edificio de 5 pisos en forma de 'u' y en el centro, una pileta de agua con esculturas grecorromanas. Tenía una especie de pasillo techado que le daba aires aristocráticos, y que cubría las entradas del lugar. Se adentró a la puerta principal, donde se encontraba la sala común. Y de paso, unos cuantos grupos de personas. Como espero, algunas chicas la median con la mirada, seguramente identificándola como la 'nueva', otras sin embargo, le dirigieron una sonrisa que Serena correspondio.

Sintió una gritería de estudiantes cerca de aquí, y al ver a los alumnos, noto dos cosas de inmediato. Una, había acertado en lo del partido, y la segunda, que los internados no estaban separados por sexo. La segunda la adivino fácilmente al ver a dos estudiantes enrollándose en uno de los sillones apartados de la sala común.

_Puagh, _pensó Serena, _¡Préstenles una habitación!... _El sonido de la multitud acercándose fue lo que la apuro a revisar sus papeles y encontrar su habitación.

Ok, una vez en el ascensor, se bajó en el cuarto piso, quedando frente a un gran ventanal que hacía de pared frente ella, y entre medio, unos sillones acomodados dejándolo como una pequeña sala de estar. Y como era de esperar, contaba con el pasillo de la misma forma que el resto del edificio. El ala oeste, era para los hombres, y el ala este de las mujeres. Su habitación era la 430, es decir, la última del pasillo y la compartía con 2 niñas más.

Woow…, bueno, decir que aquel lugar era una habitación era quedarse definitivamente corto. Era simplemente woow. Parecía más un departamento que un cuarto que tres estudiantes debían compartir. Contaba con una televisión grande en el centro, y tras ella un gran balcón que tenía vista hacia gran parte de las facultades, un sillón amplio y dos medianos estaban frente a ella. Había unas cortinas amarradas en el costado derecho que daba a una pequeña cocina americana, al lado había una puerta cerrada y por el lado contrario de esta, estaban dos puertas más, cada una tenía una pequeña leyenda con el nombre de sus ocupantes. No había nadie aun en el lugar, pero había en la mesita de centro llena de revistas de moda desordenadas, y una pequeña biblioteca atrás de un sillón con gran cantidad de libros y películas.

'Supongo que mi habitación será la que no tiene nombre' pensó Serena mientras sacaba miraba la segunda llave que tenia del cuarto. Estaba a dos centímetros de poner la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Lo viste Amy!, ¡Lo viste Amy! Fue simplemente Ma-ra-vi-llo-so" Chillo una chica rubia entrando a la habitación, seguida de tres más.

Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron quietas mirándola, evaluándola en cuanto notaron su presencia. Serena se intimido con sus miradas, pero mantuvo la postura tranquila, sin inmutarse. Dos de ellas usaban una campera rosa muy claro, abierta mostrando la pollera azul y amarilla que Serena había visto antes, seguramente venían del partido. No pudo evitar recordar los clásicos grupos de Elite que tienden a formarse en las academias y Universidades, gimió lastimeramente en su interior pensando que compartía la habitación con chicas así ¡Dios la librara de esos grupos!

"¿Tú quién eres?" Pregunto una joven de cabello negro y largo, quien al parecer era la líder del grupo y también, parte de la Elite estudiantil.

Serena estuvo tentada a responderle ¿Te importa?, pero no quería tener problemas en su primer día, así que respiro hondo y antes de contestar, una chica entro gritando alegremente a la habitación.

"¡Serena! ¡Llegaste!, Ikuko me dijo que llegarías, ¡pero no pensé que tan pronto!" La chica se lanzó a abrazarla y Serena sonrió apenas la reconoció.

"¡Molly!, ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le respondió ella, correspondiendo fuertemente el abrazo.

Molly Osaka había sido una amiga muy íntima de Serena hasta hace cuatro años, cuando la madre de Molly se mudó con ella a Londres. Sabía que la encontraría aquí en la Universidad, y había querido sorprenderla…, no había contado con que Molly la sorprendiese a ella. Pronto, se encontraron ambas saltando y chillando juntas.

"Vivo aquí, tontita" Le respondió ella, mientras la soltaba para mirarla nuevamente, y ver cuánto había cambiado…

"Woow, ¿es enserio? ¡Esta también será mi habitación!" Le conto feliz Serena.

"¿Entonces las maletas que habían estado llegando eran tuyas? ¡Esto será GENIAL!" Grito Molly, causando un bullicio innecesario, ambas estaban saltando con la noticia. Molly hizo una mueca y pronto recordó que no había presentado a Serena, ella jadeo cuando reconoció el pensamiento de Molly.

"Chicas, ella es Serena… una amiga de la infancia, Sere déjame presentarte a mis amigas…" Empezó Molly, primero apunto a la chica rubia que usaba uno de las camperas rosas "Ella es la presidenta del Club de Actuación, y claro está, Actriz, su nombre es…" La chica hablo antes que Molly y se acercó entusiasta a Serena.

"Soy Minako Aino, pero dime Mina ¡Seremos grandes amigas!" Dijo tomándole la mano, Serena se sintió animada ante su saludo.

"También lo creo Mina, tu puedes decirme Sere" Le respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa.

"Yo soy Lita Kino, mucho gusto" Dijo la chica de cabello castaño, Serena pudo notar que no llevaba puesta la campera rosa, pero era solo porque la tenía amarrada a la cadera. "Soy la presidenta del Club de Cocina, y obviamente, estudio Gastronomía"

"Muchísimo gusto Lita" Le dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviada.

"Soy Amy Mizuno, estudio pediatría" Le dijo una chica peli azul de cabello corto mientras le tendía la mano.

"Un gusto Amy, ¿También eres presidenta de algo?" Dijo Serena, bromista…, Amy rio y Mina le respondió.

"Si el ajedrez fuese un Club, sería su presidenta sin lugar a dudas" Le conto Mina emocionada. Amy se sonrojo.

"No es para tanto" Dijo tímidamente.

"Por supuesto que lo es Amy" Apoyo Lita.

La ultima chica de campera rosa y cabello negro seguía sin presentarse a sus espaldas, he intentado ser amigable, Serena le tendió la mano.

"¿Y tú eres?" La chica miro su mano tendida, y la aparto con la suya bruscamente.

"Soy Rei Hino, y será mejor no te metas en mi camino" Le dijo mientras se giraba devuelta a la puerta. Serena la miro atónita ¡Que grosera! Ella solo había querido ser amigable. "Vámonos chicas"

Estaba sorprendida, eso no había sido un buen comienzo. ¿Su primer día y ya no le caía bien a alguien? Eso sí que era un nuevo record para ella. Las muchachas sonrieron indiferentes.

"No te preocupes Serena,… es un poco cascarrabias" Le dijo Molly a su lado.

Amy y Lita se despidieron con la mano y se fueron con Rei, Mina se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla. Y apenas estuvo cerrada chillo.

"¡Esto es emocionante! ¡Tenemos nueva compañera de cuarto!"

Molly y Mina la tomaron del brazo hacia la pequeña cocina americana.

"¡Tienes que contarnos todo sobre América!" Dijo Molly mientras la sentaba en una silla y Mina buscaba algo que comer en el pequeño refrigerador.

"Debes estar cansada…, pero ya te ayudaremos a ordenarte…, recuerdo que mi primer día, ¡tenía tanta hambre!, que no pude hacer nada antes de comerme el patio de comidas completo" Dijo mientras sacaba unas cuantas pizzas personales, y las ponía en el microondas.

"Si… la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre" Dijo Serena mientras se tomaba el estómago con las manos, No había comido nada desde el desayuno ¿y qué hora eran? Debían ser casi las ocho de la noche. Había tardado mucho en el papeleo… había sobrevivido demasiado sin comer ya.

Molly y Mina rieron alegremente ante sus gestos y Serena rio con ellas por su entusiasmo. Cenaron entre risas y comentarios, y Serena se sintió feliz de tenerlas a ambas de compañeras. _Gracias a Dios_, pensó en su fuero interno… Molly ya la conocía, y Mina era realmente muy agradable.

Sonrió. Al parecer, su estancia en Anderson University, sería mejor de lo que esperaba.


End file.
